Loves Me Not
by MyHeartWill-ALWAYS-GoOn
Summary: Jesse McCartney and Keanu Reeves. Yes, love and smut. YAOI. So for all of the haters, go and ...  also rated M. For sexual contents and later on, rape! actually flames are welcome!


I don't own. Keanu Reeves or Jesse McCartney

Kissing heavily, and moving around through the big, ancient, castle that belonged to the Victorian period, after having the most romantic dinner of a life time, he pushed the door to the master bedroom and came in .

Jesse McCartney, Zachary Levi, Tony Hawk, Keanu Reeves and a lot more celebrities were signed up for a Toyota race for an HIV charity.  
Jesse was particularly excited about it he loved formula races and though this was a Celebes/Pro Toyota race he was still very happy about it he gets to compete against Keanu-freaking-Reeves and Christian Slater.  
In anyways they were all at a BBQ at Keanu's house, who was thrilled to race this year just as much as the one before where he got to take the trophy home.  
Jesse was getting to know everyone, Jesse and Zachary were hitting it off really well, especially that they did a movie together, it was totally fun to have a race together as well, they were cracking jokes left and right. Jesse was feeling the heat, getting the idea that the race would be extremely competitive.  
Jesse was holding his beer and walking towards Zach who had left him for a second to go talk to a guy that showed interest of knowing more about the race.  
While Jesse was walking a strong, tall figure fell on him knocking the beer all over his shirt.  
Jesse was now on the ground and so was who ever the guy who fell on him.  
"I'm so sorry " the guy said as he turned to face Jesse; He was Keanu, who stopped for a second to look at Jesse's eyes, which he caught right when he turned around.  
Jesse was immediately shocked to see Keanu, apologizing to him.  
"No, I'm-I'm sorry, it was my stupid fault." Jesse said, he was a big groupie of Keanu he was so happy that he knocked him off, yet a little mad for getting his Gucci shirt ruined.  
"Wow, I ruined your shirt let me give you another one Damn, I'm so sorry." He said, helping Jesse to his feet.  
"No, it's totally ok" Jesse said, as Keanu led the way to his master bedroom; it was so big.  
"Here let me get you something " Keanu said, leaving Jesse in the middle of the room as he went to his walk-in closet.  
"Any specific straights?" He asked from inside.

"No anything would be good enough." Jesse said.

Keanu came out holding a blue, long sleeved, silk shirt. He wanted it to match with Jesse's eyes, which were bluish-green, but the blue would just give them a lighter shade.  
"Here you go." Keanu said. "Sorry, again, for the fall " He said chuckling.  
"No, it's o.k." Jesse said.  
"So, are you having fun?" Keanu said.  
"Yeah, totally Zach is just hilarious. He put his straws in his mouth imitating a walrus, you should've seen him" Jesse said, he always tended to talk a lot, he was almost trained for it, through interviews and all. Keanu chuckled a little.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry for the fall though I almost squashed you. It's just my buddy's were playing this game and we were sorta bumping into each other and so I fell on you." "No, it's fine I just I'll change." Jesse said.  
"Yeah, there's a bathroom in here." He said pointing past Jesse.  
"Thanks." Jesse said walking in and changing.  
"If you need anything I'll be down stairs." Keanu said.  
"Thanks, I'll let you know." Jesse said from inside as Keanu tried to decide if he should ACTUALLY go, he did it in spite himself.

Jesse put the shirt on and looked in the mirror it was a little wide even wider than the shirts he usually wears, he thought it looked o.k. so he went down stairs to the party that was happening in the front yard in fresh air.

He walked looking for his friends and as he was walking he caught Keanu's eye, Who took a double take at him, the first was nonchalant, the second was a dazed, intoxicated with beauty look, he shook it off quickly and smiled at Jesse,. Who smiled back at him grabbing the shirt from the bottom and displaying it for Keanu from a far.  
Keanu chuckled a little, as he turned back to his friends and Jesse found Zach.

"Hey, where were you? Thought that Keanu took you in and " He said in joking tone moving his tongue as if they were making out.  
"You are deeply troubled, DEEPLY." Jesse said for emphasis.

The rest of the party was fine, except, Keanu going up to Jesse and asking him for his number.  
Jesse took it casually, which put Keanu at ease he was scared it would sound as an invitation to date, was it? Keanu kept saying no, to himself but everything changed for him every time Jesse smiled or his eyes twinkled, or he heard his laugh from a far over at a joke Zach would crack.

Keanu wanted so bad to call Jesse that night but thought that maybe he should wait especially that he saw Jesse that morning and afternoon.  
So he had to wait for the next day, which he realized that it was a race practice, he would see Jesse but he couldn't call that night rather if so.  
When Keanu arrived he saw Jesse in the racing outfit which was red and white suit.

"Hey "Jesse screamed happily, when he saw Keanu.  
Who smiled to himself when heard Jesse.  
Jesse realized how silly he looked, blushed a little, and got quiet.  
Keanu smiled and waved at him, as Jesse came close to him smiling.  
"Hey, how are you?" Keanu asked.  
"I'm great, so about the shirt, I had it sent for dry cleaning, I'll drop it off this evening, if that's ok, of course?" Jesse said "No, it's great." Keanu said.  
"Ok cool, then I'll see you tonight," Jesse said.  
"Ok" Keanu said as Jesse walked off and noticed he was checking out Jesse's body, he knew he had a small attraction to boys and girls Jesse's age, but Jesse; he seemed most attracted to him.  
After the long, dangerous, mind wrecking practice, all the drivers/Celebes went to a near by caf .  
Keanu went to were Jesse was and sat right next to him and watched how close him and Zach were, Jesse was laughing really hard and as Keanu came closer Zach put his hand around Jesse's waste, Keanu was pretty pleased to see Jesse let Zach do so with no reflection of refusal, in fact Jesse snuggled closer to Zach, now Keanu was getting a little jealous.

"You guys seem really close." Keanu said, discomforting them both, Jesse pulled away a little as they both reddened and kept a little awkward laugh as their smiles faded slowly, Zach being a clown and an intellectual one at that, said

"No, it's just we're dating." Jesse laughed a little at that, Keanu raised his browse with an amused smile, this comment got Christian Slater's attention, who turned to his old buddy Keanu with a very entertained face, Keanu thought about keeping this up so he can see Jesse squirming.

"Oh are you now?" He asked.  
"Yeah, we are." Zach said. "Right, love?" He asked Jesse putting his hand around him and taking his hand.  
"Yeah, we are." Jesse said as Zach and he kissed on the cheek, Keanu got a little jealous as Christian laughed a little on Zach and Jesse, Keanu smiled at them a sneaky smile,  
"Well, how is your relationship with him?" Keanu asked.  
"Well, we're moving in together next week." Zach said smiling at Jesse. "And I really love him." Zach said hugging Jesse and bringing him closer to lean against his chest as Jesse brought his hand up and rested it next to his face which was lying safely on Zach's chest. "I love him too," Jesse said.  
"So you wouldn't mind if I do something like this?" Keanu said grasping Jesse's hand and bringing it up to his lips and giving him a small gentle kiss.  
Jesse blushed like crazy, his heart started racing too.  
Keanu smiled as he, Christian and Zach watched how red Jesse got.  
"Well, I might say I do mind but it's ok this time." Zach said breaking the silence, "Now that you already did it and all" He said under his breath faking defeat.  



End file.
